


Living Dolls

by KaytiKitty



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, Tinies are living dolls, Tiny Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil is gifted to the twins, keeping people as objects, treating people as toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 06:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21249011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytiKitty/pseuds/KaytiKitty
Summary: October prompt 26 - DollVirgil is bought as a gift for twin boys.





	Living Dolls

Virgil was silent in his box. The man that had bought him explained that he was a gift for his sons and he wasn't supposed to make any noise to let the children know he was here. So Virgil stayed dead quiet, not wanting to be punished before the kids had even opened him. 

Virgil had been sold as a doll once it was discovered that he wasn't a good fit for the pet market. His last human had a small child and at first everything was okay, Virgil didn't like being treated like an object but he hadn't been suffering. Then the family got a puppy. 

Virgil was disposed of very quickly after that and put back on the shelves. He had waited for around two weeks to be purchased before the man had come in to buy him. He seemed distraught as he hurriedly checked the price tags, frowning at each one. 

Virgil knew this was going to be his new owner since he was one of the only cheap ones left. The man stopped in front of him and the other in his price range, his eyes darted between the two. Virgil really wanted to be off the shelf and go to a home, he wanted to be worth something. It was sad really that he  _ wanted  _ to be a toy. 

Virgil lifted his hand into a wave and gave his practiced plastic smile. "Hello! I am a living doll!" He spouted off the scripted greeting. "I'm born for fun and to bring joy to you! Would you please take me home?" 

The man blinked, glanced at the quiet doll beside Virgil, who was surely asleep since the store was closing, then he picked up the box. Virgil swallowed down the queasy feeling in his stomach, knowing that it would be worse if he wasn't in the box. It wouldn't do to be sick and scare him away. 

The man checked him out quickly and before long they were situated in the car and on the way to the house. He explained that he wanted to keep Virgil a secret until his twin sons birthday in two days. Until then Virgil would be trapped in his display box and kept in the man's room. 

Which was a terrifying thought but the man had been extremely kind compared to normal adults. He had brought Virgil meals three times a day and left blankets and bedding. The box was opened at the top to let air in and Virgil felt a lot less plastic with all the fresh air and attention. Of course he didn't forget that he was still a toy. 

When the day came for Virgil to meet the twins the doll couldn't deny that he was nervous. He had been getting increasingly antsy as he listened in to the rambunctious boys breaking things. There had even been a time when Remus had broken the head off a doll on purpose to annoy Roman. 

Virgil knew that it wasn't a living doll and merely a toy but the chances that children would see those differences sank every time an adult taught them that anything smaller than them was nothing to them. 

Roman was constantly breaking things on accident to compliment Remus doing so on purpose. They loved to play villain and knight, using their toys as props, and Virgil had heard Roman using his foam sword to brutalize his twin until Remus threw his bare fists. He didn't want to be involved in that. 

He really would much rather be back with the little girl. Wearing dresses and getting makeovers, kissing the prince dolls, having tea parties. Now his future was going to be getting beat on with foam swords. Wonderful. 

The twins ripped open their dads door and Virgil had to keep himself from whimpering. "Boys!" Their dad scolded. "You have to be careful of you want your gift." Virgil forced himself to relax and put on his role. 

The box was lifted up so the clear part was in plain view of the twins. Both of them were staring at him in awe. Virgil lifted his hand with a wave. "Hello friends! It's nice to meet my new owners! I'm sure we'll be the best playmates!" 


End file.
